The Harry Potter Oneshot Series
by M00nW0lf
Summary: Pretty much the title of the story. A series of Harry Potter one shots. Most of which are of couples. HarryGinny, AlbusGrindlewald, LupinSirius and others.


My take on how Ginny felt the day she and Harry got back together after he defeated Voldie. My first songfic

SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST Words and music by Wendy Waldman, Jon Lind, and Phil Gladston

†††††

"You know what annoys me?" He asked. I looked over.

"No, what?"

"The concept of a June wedding. It's just cliché. And plus it'd be so hot that you wouldn't be able to concentrate and remember the wedding, you'd be miserable."

I shook my head. Only Harry James Potter would come up with something like that. "Maybe you would, but I think most people would be concentrating so much on the wedding they wouldn't notice the heat."

"And spring weddings are almost as bad. They're cliché and muddy."

"Not if you schedule a nice day." I pointed out, but he wasn't listening.

"A winter wedding would be romantic, but freakishly cold, so that's out of the question."

_**Sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon. I see the passion in your eyes, sometimes it's all a big surprise.**_

"Why are we discussing this?" I asked. Harry shrugged.

"Just something I thought up." He said.

"Uh-huh." That was about all I could muster.

"Cho wants a June wedding."

I groaned. "Oh." Of course, this was about Cho. The kiss we shared in my room was nothing, just a summer fling.

"I would want a fall wedding." He continued. We were on top of the Astronomy tower. It was late May. Harry had come back to school for the last month after the fall of Voldemort to get things back together. Cho had asked him out and he had accepted. "A wedding under a willow tree, with all the leaves falling around us, and everything would be perfect."

"But the ground would be muddy." I replied.

"Not if you schedule a nice day." He used my words, I hate when he uses my words against me.

_**'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish you'd tell me this was love. It's not the way I hoped, or how I planned, but somehow it's enough.**_

"Cho doesn't think I'm dedicated enough." Harry complained. School got out in a week. Harry and I were sitting under a tree next to the lake. He sighed. "Just because I can't come to her graduation party doesn't mean I hate her. I mean is it my fault that I have ministry business?"

I shook my head. "No."

"So why can't she see that?" He yelled and flung himself down onto the ground. I hugged my legs to my chest. "Why can't she understand me like you?"

_**And now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed, you for and save the best for last.**_

The last day of school. Every one of the seventh years was rejoicing. All except one. "Cho hates me." Harry sobbed. I had found him leaning against the wall of a hidden passage.

"I doubt she hates you." I said, trying to comfort him. Harry never took rejection well.

He sniffed. "'Course she does. She broke up with me, she even hates the necklace I gave her. She threw it in the lake."

The necklace Harry gave Cho had to have cost a hundred galleons. It had beautiful sapphires with a Silver bird pendant and black diamonds all around it. "Oh Harry."

"What am I supposed to do Gin?" He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

_**All of the nights you came to me, when some silly girl had set you free. You wondered how you'd make it through, I wondered what was wrong with you.**_

"I always wanted a nice family." He confessed. "Two little boys and a little girl. And we'd live in Godric's Hollow, next to my parent's old place. And when my oldest kid turned eleven we'd all get in the car and drive off to the station. And my youngest would say how she wanted to go, and we'd all cry and say our goodbyes." He smiled. "I wouldn't even care if he was a Slytherin."

I laughed. "Come on, let's get out of this corridor." I looked around the hidden passage with its musty, cobweb covered walls and flickering torches. "They're having a party and we're missing it."

Harry smiled his cute shy little smile at me. "Thanks Ginny."

_**'Cause how could you give your love to someone else and share your dreams with me? Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see. **_

Harry tripped. I laughed, as did everyone else. Summer at my house. Harry blushed and tied his shoe muttering _shut up_ at Ron and Hermione, who were laughing hysterically. George held out a hand. Harry took it and I swear I saw something black between their fingers.

_**But now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed, you for and save the best for last.**_

"Gin, can I talk to you?" Harry asked. I blinked.

"'Course you can, what's up?"

_**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see. **_

"It's about Cho." Inwardly, I slapped myself. _Why was it always about Cho?_ He held out a little black box and opened it. Inside were two rings. My heart skipped a beat. One was gold with pure clear diamonds surrounded by red rubies and onyx stones. The other was a clean silver with a sapphire in the center surrounded by opals. They were wedding rings. "Which do you like best?" He asked me.

I stared. Was he serious? _The gold one is so beautiful. _ I thought. I could picture it on my finger perfectly."That one." I said pointing at the silver one.

"I thought so." He said. He took the silver one out and put it in his pocket. Then he set the gold one in the middle and got down onto one knee. I was highly confused.

"What are you doing."

"I know you." He said, smiling broadly. "You hate Cho, and you would tell me to give her the ring you liked least, because that's how you work." I blushed. He was right.

_**Sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon. Just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last.**_

"Ginny," He asked seriously. I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "how do you feel about fall weddings?" All I could do was smile. Ron whooped in the background. George catcalled. Hermione and Mom were both crying, holding hands and wiping their eyes with their sleeves. Dad had never looked so proud. Bill and Fleur were holding hands. Fleur looked even more radient as she leaned her head on Bills shoulder and rested her hand on her stomach. Charlie simply smiled. Percy took off his glasses to wipe the tears away.

"A fall wedding sounds wonderful." I said, and I kissed him.

_**You went and saved the best for last.**_

†††††

Jeeze, the oneshots I do are longer than the chapters I write. Wow I am pathetic. R&R please!


End file.
